Snippets of a CEO's life
by Sangha
Summary: Silentshipping, Seto x Serenity, Oneshots... A bit of smut, a bit of fluff as well as humor and Kaiba and Serenity aka Shizuka, what do you want more? All the small pieces of their life with each other...
1. Birthday Surprise

I always wanted to write something like this. But I'm warning you, it'srated M for a reason ;P -snicker-!

**-**

**Part I**

**Birthday Surprise**

**-**

The women in her early thirties knocked at the door of her boss' office before she carefully turned the doorknob to peer inside with her blonde locked head.

Her boss sat at his desk in front of those huge windows, so that you almost couldn't see anything else apart from the tall and slender shadow of his frame. He sat on his big black leather chair and stared strangely down, his hands hidden beneath his desk. It was looking odd but the blonde woman didn't give it a second thought as she knew how weird her boss could be.

And today was his 25th birthday after all.

"Mr. Kaiba, sir?"

His brunette's head snapped up, blue eyes wide with surprise. He hadn't heard her knocking and cringed inside.

"What?" He snapped in his usual attitude.

Seto Kaiba wasn't known as a patient man, so the secretary tried to make it short. His hands quickly drew upon the desk and he slid his swivel chair as near as possible to the desk.

"I just wanted to inform you, that the contracts for the copyright of Duel Disk System 4 have been brought in and are ready to get signed, sir."

"Just lay them down there." He pointed at the table on the room's left, which was quite unusual as Mr. Kaiba never used to sign any contracts—or even read them—sitting on the sofa.

But the woman didn't hesitate and quickly crossed the room to lay down the papers on the place where her boss wanted them. As she was about to turn around he suddenly seemed to flinch. His shoulders snapped up a bit but his head sank all of a sudden, staring down at his clenched hands.

"Mr. Kaiba, are you okay?" The secretary asked and Kaiba lifted his hand to wave her away.

"I'm fine." He said when he looked up with narrowed eyes. "Anything else?"

"Oh, yes, Kazuo Iwami's waiting outside to see you." She informed her boss professionally.

"God!" Seto Kaiba hissed unexpectedly and cringed visibly, pressing one of his eyes tightly shut while the other one looked like it was staring at her even wider.

"Is something wrong?" The blonde haired asked in concern. Her boss looked somehow out of place. Maybe his birthday was getting to him.

"No." He replied quickly. "No, I just don't want to see Kazuo right now. Tell him I'm busy…" His voice pitched a tone higher at the end but he smirked at her quite nervously.

Mr. Kaiba usually didn't smirk at his secretary. That'd almost mean he'd smile at her and Mr. Kaiba never smiled at anyone of his employees. What was wrong with him today? The secretary furrowed her brows in thought.

A quite mysterious noise interrupted the secretary's thoughts abruptly. It had sounded like a giggle, or a gurgle… but not of a male. "Did you just hear that, too, Mr. Kaiba?"

The young man coughed, covering his mouth with his hands, then folded them to rest his chin on the knuckles. "No." He shook his head with glacier eyes. "I haven't heard anything."

"I thought I heard a giggle." The woman shrugged and regarded the dazed looking employer with confusion.

One of his hands clutched to his cheek and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He visibly swallowed and forced his hand back down on the desk. A sweat drop glistened at the side of his right eye, built at the temple and running down his jaw oh so slow.

"Is there anything else or are you finished, _now_?" He growled and punched his fist against the table, over and over, his head suddenly bent down, facing the wooden desk. His face was hidden by the brown bangs of hair falling out of place even.

"Y-yes, almost." She stuttered. "Mr. Kaiba, your brother called in and wanted you to know that Mrs. Kaiba has left the mansion half an hour ago, so your brother was able to make the reservation for dinner."

"Oh…god…oh-'kay! Okay. Thank you. Are you done yet?" His voice cracked and he showed a toothy smile.

Now, the secretary was scared out of her wits. "Are you sure, you're fine, sir?"

"I-I'm perfect-oh-ly fine! _Done_?" The last word came out two tones higher than usual. "Good. Now, get out."

"Very well, sir."

Again he punched the desk with his fist and the women flinched at his behavior. Today he really was acting strange. Quickly the blonde bowed and left. If Mr. Kaiba was in a bad mood—or a weird mood for that matter—it was better to leave him alone. Hopefully he wasn't sick or anything. After all it was the poor boy's birthday.

The woman shook her head and sat down in her own chair, in her own office, taking the phone to call Mr. Kazuo.

Anyway, back in Kaiba's office he hit the desk as hard as he was able to and cursed rather loudly when he shoved himself away from the desk with his chair.

"Damn it, Serenity!" He swore out loud. "Would you please… **_NOT_** do that when my secretary's in here!"

A girlish snicker came out from under the desk and soon an auburn locked head appeared. She crawled out from under the desk and stood to her quite small height, grinning at her husband who was fidgeting with the belt of his black pants, closing it again. His fingers didn't seem as practiced as usual, though.

Serenity Kaiba grinned. She hadn't come far, just a bit of teasing, but it was always amusing to shock Seto—yet, the guy liked it. With a quick movement she closed the gap between them and shifted her body upon the blue-eyed man's lap, grabbing the young CEO by his collar.

"Have you got planned dinner for us tonight, Mr. Kaiba?" She purred at him and gave him a seductive look.

Seto smirked. "No, why should I? It's my birthday and you should surprise _me_."

The woman kissed her husband's lips briskly and shifted her weight in his lap on purpose. "I think I've already surprised you to your birthday."

"Not just me." He smirked when he pulled the woman closer. "How could you sneak in here past my secretary?"

"Crawling, my dear." She kissed the tip of his nose with a sigh. "What I do just to surprise you! You do realize I deserve that you take me out for dinner tonight, don't you?"

Seto groaned when his wife smiled sweetly at him. "Okay, okay. If I admit that I've been planning to have dinner with you tonight, will you go and leave me alone for the next two hours until I'm off work?"

"Okay." Serenity grinned and leant down to kiss him thoroughly, leaving him panting slightly when she climbed off him. "See you later then."

Serenity blew her husband one last kiss and shut the door behind her. The secretary stared at her bewildered.

"Hello." Mrs. Kaiba greeted friendly and left, humming a melodious tone all the while.

Where she came from was left to the secretary's imagination.

-

**The end.**

-

(A/N: Eww…the fluff at the end! ;P So, how did you like it? Tell me please.)


	2. Red

This one was written for another drabble challenge of the sxsawards community and I thought it suit within the Snippets of a CEO's life!

Genre: Humor  
Beta: none—it's so short…

-

**Part II**

-

**Red**

-

"Serenityyy!"

The whining scream reached her ears even downstairs in the kitchen. She grasped the knife in her hand tightly until her knuckles turned almost white. How was she supposed to prepare dinner when he wouldn't leave her alone for just two minutes?

Mokuba's head shot up from his textbook and he chuckled when Serenity growled lowly and rolled her eyes in annoyance. He grinned at nobody in particular and shook his head at the scenario inside the Kaiba residence.

"If only I had known before that he can be like _this_, I wouldn't have agreed to marry him." Serenity muttered under her breath and chucked the knife down.

"He gets rarely sick." Mokuba shrugged.

"Thank God! If this will happen more often, I swear I want a divorce!" She stomped out of the kitchen, straight into the bathroom.

Maybe she should buy baby powder to mother him! She cursed silently and grabbed the bottle of cream, leaving to go upstairs.

"Seren—," Seto stopped his loud yell when he saw the door opening. "Finally."

Serenity sighed heavily when she saw the poor heap of turmoil that was left of her husband. Seto was sitting on his bed, stiff like a stick, his palms touching the covers but yet spread out, away from his torso. Not even his legs touched the bed, just his cute ass. With sympathy for her other half the woman crossed the room and raised a scolding eyebrow at the glaring figure in front of her.

"What took you so long?" He asked almost pouting like a child. "I'm dying, I tell you."

Serenity sighed inwardly. "You're not dying, Seto."

"But it hurts!" He insisted when she crawled on the bed right behind him. "Where have you been so long?"

"I was trying to prepare dinner for you. Now stop whining. You haven't even taken off your shirt so far." She sat cross-legged behind him and raised her eyebrows expectantly.

"I didn't want to catch a cold in case you'd take another hour." He grumpily explained and unbuttoned his white shirt. Carefully he pulled it off his body, cursing under his breath.

"And stop cursing. It's your own fault. I told you to use something to protect your skin." She scolded and squeezed some of the white liquid onto his back. Carefully she started to rub it in, softly, not to hurt his sore flesh.

"My fault? My…" He gasped for air dramatically. "It was your bloody idea to spend the weekend in Barbados. Now look what you've done."

"All I did was to tell you to put some cream on your back but you, Mr. Stubborn, didn't want to listen to me!" It was tempting to just scratch her nails along his spine, making him regret to blame her for his own stupidity. But after all she loved him too much to do so.

"How was I supposed to know that we would spend two hours without any clothes at all?" The statement was supposed to sound accusing but even Seto couldn't help his mischievous grin. The memory brought too many thoughts of enjoyable, sinful and well-spent time with his wife.

"I didn't know either." She smiled at him and moved to his side, so he would look at her. Serenity tenderly pushed some chestnut locks out of is face before she spread a small amount of cream onto her hand. She dipped into the cream with her index finger and then onto his nose, cheeks, forehead and chin. "Wasn't it worth the sun burnt skin?"

Seto closed his eyes when Serenity softly rubbed the cream onto his face with just her index finger. But closing his eyes made Seto only having pictures of their making out session in front of his inner eye…

The small boat… the sea… just Serenity and him… one whole afternoon.

He couldn't help the smile that tugged on his lips, only waiting to grow wider. "You win."

"I thought so." Serenity smiled and put the cream aside to look at her husband. The sun had burnt him badly and she pitied him, even if she wouldn't tell him. That would only make him whine again! She chuckled when he looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"I don't see what is so funny." He wanted to cross his arms so badly but couldn't, afraid his skin would hurt from the contact. He puffed out a breath. "I'm looking like a tomato."

Serenity had seen a lot of different sides of her husband during the few years, since the day they fell in love with each other, until now. Sides of Seto no one had ever seen, not even Mokuba. For the first time in those years he was near something what you could call sick. Not really sick of course. Burnt suited better. However, this side she hadn't known so far but she couldn't help but love this side as well.

Serenity kissed her husband on his lips, carefully not to touch his skin. "I love you, Seto." She smiled lovingly and added, "even **red**."

-

The end.


	3. Virtual Vision

Another one actually written for the SxSawards community. Please visit...

-

A/N: Warning: physical abuse… and great confusion about the names. We all know Serenity's Japanese name is Shizuka and Shizuka's American name is Serenity. In this drabble there's only Serenity. ? Do I make sense? You'll see yourself…

-

**Virtual Vision**

-

Sunday evening…

Serenity closed the door to the mansion quietly. It was silent inside the house. No one would expect her to be here already. Her mother's doctor had cancelled the date for Monday for which the daughter would have stayed longer with her relatives. No longer needed, Serenity had taken the next cab back to Domino. She steered straight to Seto's study, sure that her husband would be there.

Apparently he wasn't. After checking the library, the living room and even the kitchen she went straight to his bedroom, where he unfortunately wasn't either. Pondering where he could be, only one solution crossed her mind. Kaiba Corporation. Well, then she would wait for him. Flopping down on the bed, she cursed. Something hard was poking her back.

Fumbling underneath her she pulled out a pair of weird looking, much too big, glasses. Examining them, she quickly noticed they weren't just glasses. It was a construction, something Seto must have developed. Inside the glasses seemed to be a screen.

Putting the "thing" on her head, she switched it on at the side.

"Welcome to Kaiba Vision. Program is loading. Please wait," a computer voice told Serenity as she made herself more comfortable and lay down on her back, crossing her legs.

"Account Seto Kaiba activated. Loading AI character SHIZUKA." Now that was starting to become more and more interesting, Serenity mused. quirking an eyebrow.

"Character loaded." On the screen appeared a girl with long auburn hair and big hazel eyes, looking much like Serenity. The only difference, she was dressed in a very appealing corset, lustfully swinging her hips from side to side.

"Hello Seto!" AI SHIZUKA waved and smiled. "I've been waiting for you. You wanna play?"

Serenity gritted her teeth. _That pervert had created himself a virtual playmate! With Serenity's looks! _The real one fumed in rage!

"What do you wanna play today, master?" AI SHIZUKA happily smiled, pouted, laughed, and walked like only a virtual character ever could—never in bad mood. "Do you want me to get undressed?"

_Oh! That was…unbelievable! _Serenity cursed and threw the glasses from off her head, under the bed. Crossing her arms she thought.

-

Later that night…

Yawning Kaiba opened the door to his bedroom and blinked. _Was he hallucinating again? Too much work, maybe?_ There, on his bed, was his wife. But she was looking somehow different.

"Serenity?" He furrowed his brows in minor disbelief.

"Who else?" She replied with a seductive smile.

Serenity was lying on her side with crossed legs, her head propped up on her elbow, and was dressed in a red corset, showing him enough cleavage to make his blue eyes almost pop out. High black nylon stockings adorned her slim legs and her red lips were looking like a fruit no men would ever be able to resist.

Seto tilted his head as a wicked grin spread on his face. "I didn't expect you home so early."

"Little surprise for you, my big boy!" She beckoned the man over and smiled pleased as he obeyed without protest.

Crawling over her, his grin in place, Seto swallowed the sudden overdose of salvia inside of his mouth. "You should surprise me this way more often."

Hungry lips pressed on his, joining them in a passionate kiss, Serenity pulled him down by his tie and turned them around. She quickly straddled him as he lay on his back, breathing more rapidly. Her practiced lips moved to his ear, nibbling sensitive flesh.

"Ah…Serenity." A blissful sigh escaped his mouth as he enjoyed what was happening.

"Call me Shizuka!" The woman growled inside of his ear.

The hairs on his neck suddenly stood as his mind double-turned over her request. "What?"

"Don't you like calling me Shizuka?" A poisoned smile was crossing her face and Seto swallowed again, this time the lump in his throat. "Or am I not worth the name of your dear Shizuka?"

"I can explain this to you…" _Clear! _She must have found the 'Kaiba Vision' modulator.

"Yes? Then enlighten me, MASTER Seto!" She shrieked, slapping his shoulder as she glared down on him.

"Don't hit me!" He flinched as she did it again. "It's not what you think…"

"Is it not, no?" Now she was hitting his chest with her small, not very strong, fists. "I tell you what I think! You pervert; obviously enjoy yourself with a bloody videogame while your stupid wife's missing you! No wonder you never seem to miss me!"

"Ow! Serenity, stop that!" Seto tried to get a hold of her wrists but while his wife might be lacking on strength, she was damn quick! "It's for the European market… a prototype I needed to test! Would you've liked it more if I created a character looking like… Isis, maybe?"

A furious growl escaped the young woman as she set up a try to strangle her husband. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Arg! Serenity, you're going to kill me!" He formed words between gasps of breath. "Ow!"

"That's the whole idea…" She whispered like a maniac and snickered at the very thought.

"No, please, Seren… I… stop, please… Renny… Darling…"

"Beg, you little wimp!" She laughed haughtily, her fingers emitting more pressure on his throat.

"Aaaaahhhhh!"

-

Mokuba heard the noises coming from out of Seto's room and rolled his eyes. _Serenity was back again! _He grabbed the door handle and peeked his head inside the room. Quirking an eyebrow he sighed inwardly as he saw the sexily dressed wife of his brother on top of the desired manly meat!

For a moment Mokuba wondered if they would ever care that innocent teenagers—like _him_—were living in this house!

"Damn it! Can't you at least shut the door?" He yelled as loud as he could and slammed the door shut. "Horny bastards!"

Serenity flinched as well as Seto who choked and tried to speak. "I'm sowwy, Secheniwy."

-

The end.


	4. Excuse me, my name is Gackt!

Again something I've written for the SxS drabble challenge…for further info check out the SxS Awards Community linked on my profile!

Theme: Gackt  
Words: 997  
Genre: Humor  
No beta so far; tell me if something's wrong. I appreciate it.

-

**Part IV**

-

**Excuse me, my Name is Gackt!**

-

Seto felt utterly bad.

Five hours had passed since Serenity left the mansion… quite madly. _Why wasn't she back yet? Did she really mean what she had said? Would she only come back if Seto apologized? _

_Preposterous! She would come back._ It was past six in the evening and surely she would turn up any second. But as the clock showed half past eight Seto clenched his fists and cursed. It had all began rather simply…

She was listening to _him_ again. But not just like any normal human would listen to music, no, like a complete lunatic. She had turned up the volume to its maximum! _How was Seto supposed to work when that freak's loud voice was blaring throughout the whole mansion?_

In deadly determined strides Seto went into the bedroom to find her swirling their Hoover across the carpet, singing along to… _him_! Or _it_. Whatever you pleased to call the freak.

"Mou... modorenai yo to nakinagara kurikaesu; noesis..."

_There's no going back! Damn right!_

„Kawar---hey!" Serenity shrieked as the music died down and she looked into two pools of blue. "What are you doing?"

"I won't have you listening to this crap anymore."

"Wha---what…?" Words failed to form as she watched him opening the CD-player. Swift fingers snatched the CD and… **Crack!**... broke it simply in two.

Seto watched her expression, switching from confusion into anger, and then in absolute shock. Never had he seen his Serenity looking so… _crushed_. She stared at him with an utterly horror-stricken face…

_How… could he?_

Suddenly her usually so bright hazel eyes looked at him in such a deathly manner that even the great Seto Kaiba inwardly flinched. He could feel a stab in his chest as guilt was flooding his system. Then, she stormed out of the bedroom.

"Where are you going?" he called after her as she fled down the stairs.

She didn't turn to respond. "Some place I can listen to whatever I want! And I won't come back until you've apologized. You're such a heartless idiot, Seto!"

Seto flinched, this time obviously, as she slammed the door shut.

_Fine! She'll come back sooner or later… better sooner… very soon!_

That's at least what he had thought _seven_ hours ago.

Growling to himself he grabbed his jacket and hurried out of the mansion.

Half past ten Seto stared at the small package on his desk and sighed. _Would she really not come back until he had apologized?_

_Her problem! He had bought her damn CD! He had done his part. She was childish to run away simply because he 'broke' her favorite CD… which she loved so dearly…_

_But did she love the CD more, or him?_

_Once she came back everything would be fine. Until then he really should not think about it that much. She was probably right now pouring her heart out to… someone. The mutt? _

_Would she be crying?_

_Why did Seto feel like someone was stabbing him? Why was his chest tightening… clenching? _

_Guilt. _

_He hated to feel guilt. _

_Little did he feel until he met Serenity. She had turned him inside out, upside down and changed his life. _

_Without her…_

**_No! Don't even think about it! She will be back! She would not leave you! Not because of such a stupid thing you've done…_**

Seto needed distraction, something to calm his mind and nerves; that would let him breath again.

…

When Serenity entered the mansion a loud noise came from the living room. Curiously she quirked an eyebrow at the strange sounds, and then she saw him.

Seto was singing along to the song he had been listening to for the last two hours or so; the song Serenity had been singing. He was gazing at the ceiling, hardly able to keep his eyes open but singing loudly while his head was swaying from side to side onto the sofa.

„Kimi ha nakigara wo dakishime; kowashite kieta mono to madoiau; aoku moeru honoo wo; yurerugase; 'dare gad... watashi wo tomerareru no?' to kurikaesu; noesis..."

Serenity tilted her head to the side as she regarded the young man whose feet were dangling across the headboard while his back was slumped across the red velvet and the cushions. His head was awkwardly bent sideways as he held an empty bottle in his hand.

Slowly it dawned on her…

Seto was drunk.

_That_ was rare. But the fact that he sang along to Gackt was ever more… _shocking_! But funny at the same time. And satisfying… obviously her CD was playing. Though that couldn't be as _her_ CD was broken. By him. He must have bought another one. The same. For her.

She smiled at his stupidity as he tried to sing another verse. _Oh, Seto clearly wasn't made for singing._ She had to make him stop.

"Seto?"

"Huh?" His head turned slowly as he looked her up and down, then grinned. "Excuse me? My name is Gackt."

Serenity laughed and sat down beside him, carefully cradling his head into her lap. "Well then, Gackt, I'm here to apologize. I shouldn't have turned up the volume so loud; that was unfair."

"Eep." He reached out a hand and brushed along her cheek. "I don't feel too well."

"Do you… do you need to… _retch_?"

"Nooo…" He shook his head. "Gackt is sorry. Gackt broke your CD. Gackt wants you to love him."

"Does he?" She giggled at his nodding head with the tousled brown strands. "And how much exactly has Gackt been drinking?"

"One…" he grinned. "Bottle."

She raised her brows.

"Gackt feels sick," he said and hiccupped. "But he loves you."

"And I love you." She smiled down at him and tapped his nose playfully. "Is Gackt tired?"

"Very." He smiled and closed his eyes.

The music was still playing. Seto was fast asleep in Serenity's lap

Serenity sighed. "And how am I supposed to bring Gackt into his bed?"

No response but a soft snore.

-

The End.

-

(I've read too much InuYasha fan fiction lately… but I'm glad I came up with something at all this time. Hope you enjoy...)


	5. You, Me and Halloween

Theme: Costumes  
Words: 996  
No beta.

-

**Part V**

-

**Me, You and Halloween**

-

"_Will you be there this evening?"_

"If you wish."

"_Yes, I do. But… remember, you've got to wear a costume. It's a Halloween party."_

"I know."

"_Well, then, what are you going to wear, Seto?"_

"You'll see."

"_Oh… then I won't tell you mine as well."_

"I'd find you in between thousands and more, Shizuka. It won't matter what you wear."

"_So? Are you sure?"_

"One-hundred percent. Even if you'd wear a dog costume."

"_Did you talk to Otogi?"_

"No, why?"

"_Doesn't matter… I'll see you this evening then."_

Kaiba sighed inwardly and hung up the phone. A Halloween party at Honda's place wasn't on top of his to-do-list but it was a good opportunity to see Shizuka: the girl he was dating for five months now; the very girl he had fallen in love with; the only girl ever for whom he would do everything.

The girl who so far hadn't shown the guts to tell her brother that she was dating Seto Kaiba.

Jounouchi had talked his sister into going to this Halloween party; ergo she would not be able to spend the evening with her secret boyfriend. So Shizuka had talked Seto into joining their little costume party as well. That way they would at least be able to see each other.

Kaiba sighed again, audibly.

Checking her outfit Shizuka blushed. She went far today and Jou was not impressed—not at all. But Mai had convinced Shizuka and calmed down Jou, telling him that his little baby sister was presenting some famous J-Rocker, instead of the vamp she really portrayed.

"Are you coming, Shizuka?"

She grabbed her black purse and climbed down the stairs carefully in her high heels, meeting the smile of her brother's girlfriend and the frown of her older brother.

Seto smirked, finally reaching the Honda residence. His driver had dropped him off a few hundred meters away from the place as Mr. Kaiba didn't like to be recognized by his limousine. Actually, nobody would be able to recognize him today and that fact he liked a lot.

"Oy Anzu, have you seen Shizuka?"

"No, not yet, Mai."

"Oh my God…"

"What is it?"

"There. Look at the guy. Isn't that…"

"That guy from 'Pirates of the Caribbean'?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow! Oh my God. And this guy is definitely even more attractive."

Seto ignored the giggling girls whenever he passed one of those by. He was only here looking for Shizuka.

"Hey pirate, nice costume." Mai winked at 'Captain Sparrow' who smirked through his fake black beard.

He stopped, pointing a slender finger at the woman, and then smirked. "I know."

His hat with the long black braids and locks shadowing his features he grinned and pulled his hand away, playfully focusing his eyes at the far end of the room. With a start he walked over there casually, his toy-sword swinging at his hip.

The girls giggled.

"What is it?"

"Oh, Shizuka. You've just missed an enormous hot Captain Jack Sparrow!"

"Who?"

"That guy from this film, 'Pirates of the Caribbean', you know?"

"Oh…" Shizuka wasn't really interested in any of the guys here, no matter how attractive and what kind of costume. She was waiting for Seto to join the party. She wondered how he would be dressed. "I'm going to get something to drink."

Seto stopped in the kitchen and grabbed himself a drink. Leaning on the counter he wondered where Shizuka was. He had already spotted Jounouchi, dressed up as Michael Myers. How lame, Seto thought and sipped his drink.

Entering the kitchen Shizuka sighed pondering about Seto not showing up at all. She mixed some juice with Bacardi and drank when her eyes wandered to the man opposite her. It had to be the guy Mai and Anzu had been drooling over. Indeed, he was attractive! He was built tall and slender just like Seto…

Seto's gaze shifted to the side. Why did this girl inspect him so closely? He could never stand staring people. His eyes narrowed as he regarded her face. Loads of black eye-liner surrounded her big eyes but her dark red pursed lips caught his attention.

The girl felt his stare and caught his eyes. They were so blue… blue like Seto's.

His eyes darted to hers and he almost gasped—not that he would ever do that.

"Se…to?"

"Shizuka."

"I almost didn't recognize you."

"What _are_ you… displaying?"

"…a vamp." She blushed.

His lips twisted into a small smirk.

Shizuka giggled thinking of how Anzu and Mai had been drooling over Captain Jack—her boyfriend.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. You look good." She winked with a smile.

His hand reached out and his arm encircled her waist. A tiny smile tugged at the corners of his lips before he brought his head down to let his lips meet hers. She broke their kiss.

"Not here."

"Then let's take this to another place." Seto took his girlfriend's hand and guided her out of the kitchen.

"I'm tired, Jounouchi. Can we please go home now?" Mai whined.

"Leff fuff ga ouf goaff."

"_What_? Take the stupid mask off your face. I can't hear you."

"Let's just get our coats."

Opening the wardrobe Jou's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Mai raised her delicate brows and grinned. There, in between the coats on top of Captain Jack Sparrow sat a familiar vamp, eyes wide, mouth open. A huge red blush was adorning Shizuka's features.

"What the---?"

"Haha! There you are! Found my lost coin!" The Captain exclaimed dramatically in a fake accent and grinned. "Thank you, little girl for helping Captain Jack Sparrow!"

"You what---"

"We'll be waiting for you in the car." Mai pulled the angry Jou away.

"But I wanna know who this guy was!"

"Leave it, Jounouchi."

Shizuka drew in a deep breath and pushed it out. She bent down and kissed Seto's lips softly. "Thank you…for saving my ass…Captain Sparrow."

"Anytime."

The end.


	6. Behind the Curtains

Well, in the **last** chapter of the **_'Snippets'_** Seto and Shizuka weren't married yet, yes, true. Doesn't make that much of a difference, does it? And yeah, I used their Japanese names (I like them more) but now I'll keep using their English names; _it flows better within the English text.._.!

_This_ is the result if one reads to much InuYasha fan fiction… Sorry for possible abuse. Haha.

Written for theSxS Awards Community! Join! Visit! Write with us!

Theme: Curtains  
Words: around 880?  
Genre: humor  
Note: not beta-ed.

-

**Part VI**

**-**

**Behind the Curtains**

-

The tune of "Captain Future" whistling Mokuba trudged along the long hallway of the first floor in the Kaiba mansion as he caught the sound of a weird scream.

He stopped involuntarily by surprise and turned, facing the two wings of the door to Seto's office. It had been sounding like a muffled shriek and _this_ really could not be normal. What was his brother doing in there? Raising a brow Mokuba scampered closer to the double winged door that was only ajar. He peered inside with one eye and found Seto on his knees.

Immediately, alarmed by his big brother's unusual position, Mokuba pushed the door carefully open, expecting anything but what he found there. He grimaced slightly.

Seto turned, still on all fours, and faced his younger brother. "Mokuba…"

"U-hu," the young Kaiba tilted his head to one side and raised one of his pitch black eyebrows. "What…are…you…doing…there?"

Seto's gaze seemed to be glued on the carpet as he tried hard not to be embarrassed.

"Hunting," he bravely answered.

"What…are…you…hunting?" It was hard to believe for Mokuba that his brother indeed knelt there in his expensive Armani suit on the carpetand seemed to be caught totally off-guard. Never, ever, had Seto been looking like this. _Never_.

"My…wife," Seto responded and shrugged, trying to regain some of his pride back.

The corners of Mokuba's lips twitched and a big, wide, extremely large grin erupted on his face before he began to laugh. He laughed hysterically, crying tears and pointing his finger at his brother.

Serenity!

Mokuba should have known. Only she was able to make an idiot out of the serious CEO of Kaiba Corporation. _And oops… she did it again._

"Is…that…your tie…around your waist?" Mokuba held his belly as it hurt from laughing.

"Yes," Seto smirked and sat back on his legs. "So?"

Seto's try to be cool about the whole situation was making it only the more hilarious for Mokuba and so he kept giggling like a little schoolgirl. "What the hell is that on your cheeks?"

"Demon marks," seriously answering Seto smirked. He had enough!

It was okay if Mokuba found this was funny—it was after all—but if he wouldn't stop anytime soon, Seto could not fulfill his mission. He gave him one of those looks that told the young man more than any phrase could do.

Waving his hands in front of himself Mokuba nodded. "Okay, okay, I'm already out."

The giggling vanished with the younger brother's disappearance after he had fortunately closed the door.

A muffled giggle escaped from the west side of the room. Seto's eyes narrowed as he focused on the red curtains. Back on all fours he smirked as he caught the two tips of small female feet behind.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

Another muffled yelp escaped from behind the curtains and Seto growled before he jumped and wrapped his arms around the figure within the thick fabric. Serenity screamed albeit laughing and tried to wriggle out of her husband's grasp.

"No way can you escape, human." Seto held her firmly.

"Please, I'm begging for mercy." Serenity tried to make puppy eyes but had to giggle when she came face to face with Seto.

"There's no mercy for what you did," he shook his head no.

"But it looks cute!" She pouted, then smiled. Indeed it was cute when Seto's cheeks were painted with her pink lipstick! "And it's funny. The tie suits the lipstick perfectly."

"Really? Funny chick," Seto smirked. "You deserve a lot of punishment."

"No, please, Seto. It wasn't serious, just fun. And you've played along wonderfully."

"That's no excuse." He kept his grip firmly on her. "I'm afraid there's no way to escape your punishment, darling."

"What the accusation?"

"The try to make your husband look like Sesshoumaru while he takes a nap," he replied and bent down to bring his face closer to hers. "A serious crime that deserves solid punishment."

Serenity gasped. Yes, she could have fun with Seto. Yes, they laughed when playing silly games like these. Yes, sometimes she even laughed _about_ him. But, at some points he could still let one's blood freeze, their heart race and right now Serenity's bottom lip tremble with just one gaze.

She swallowed. "And…the judgment?"

A wicked grin spread on Seto's lips.

Later, at night, he settled comfortably into his bed and waited for Serenity to join him. An annoyed groan reached his ears from out of the bathroom.

"This is insane!"

"No, it isn't. It's your punishment. Now, get out of the bathroom and come here." Seto crossed his arms and legs as he leant back on the headboard of their bed.

Slowly Serenity emerged from the bathroom and stood, hands on her hips, smirking uneasily at Seto. "Are you satisfied now?"

"Not completely."

"What else? I've got the uniform—with an awfully short skirt by the way—the socks, the shoes, even the damn bow! So what else? Color my hair?" She stomped with her right foot and blew angrily one of her auburn bangs of hair out of her face.

Seto chuckled. "No, you're perfect that way—just too far away."

"Oh…"

"Now, join your demon, Kagome!"

-

The end.

-

eBay can be so inspiring! Just search for "cosplay"…

A/N: I _knew_ you'd think it's Sess x Kagome stuff BUT it isn't. It's Seto who thinks that Kagome is attractive... like my male friends do think, too. And it's Serenity who thinks that Sesshoumaru is really hot... like... moi? Yup. Anyway, this really has nothing to do with any Inu pairing--but only Yuugioh.


	7. Christmas Shopping

The SxS Awards community theme was "_lingerie_"--that had left me running in circles. I couldn't come up with something better!  
Words: 787  
Note: not beta-ed.

-

**Christmas Shopping**

-

"What is that?"

"Nothing of your concern."

"What are you--…no, don't tell me that—"

"I tell you nothing. Mind your own business, Wheeler."

"I dare you, Kaiba! You will not going to give _that_ to my sister!"

"Says who?"

"I say that!"

"I don't take orders from a mutt."

Mokuba watched the scene in front of him.

Christmas shopping.

Not anything Kaiba liked. Yet, something everyone had to do. Something Serenity liked to do. But to Seto's misfortune she had brought her brother Joey and his fiancée along and after two hours of "pleading behind closed doors" Seto had finally agreed to behave.

So did Joey after Mai had smacked his head with her brand new Prada purse.

The girls had taken off to the second floor early, leaving the guys on their own. Immediately Kaiba had disappeared through the crowds. Then Joey smelled something and followed his nose's guidelines. Mokuba had aimlessly strolled off in the direction of the CD store.

Nonetheless, here they were now—to no one's surprise—the three of them had found each other back in the lingerie store.

"What do you have there?" Mokuba tried to risk a glance over Joey's shoulder and immediately smirked like a pervert. "Oooohhh, hot!"

"Hot? HOT? It's cheap!" Joey barked.

"If you consider 99 Dollars to be cheap, Wheeler." Seto snorted lifting the set of underwear. "It's a special offer."

"Wow…" Mokuba drooled. "I think it's just hot. Hot, hot, hot. H. O. T."

"I think we've got it." Kaiba sent his brother a sideways glance.

"You'll get nothing," Joey growled, turning the meaning completely. "Not for my sister!"

"Why not, Wheeler? WHY NOT?" Kaiba glared the best he could do, as he wasn't allowed to hurt Joey.

"It's for prostitutes!" Joey yelled.

"Don't worry, I won't pay Serenity for wearing it." Kaiba smirked.

Both of them glared until they snapped out of their demeanor, hearing familiar voices call out for them.

"Eh, what are you looking at?" In certain strides Mai went into their direction.

"Were you arguing again?" Serenity asked joining, of course not oblivious of where they stood.

"No!" Kaiba and Joey said glaring at each other as they stood with their back to the counter.

"Seto?"

"We weren't." He tried to look as innocent as Kaiba was able to and hid the lingerie behind his back.

"Damn, yeah, we were!" Joey suddenly had an outburst and snatched the mentioned set of undergarment from out of Kaiba's hand. "Look at this, Seren! The bastard wanted to buy you _this_ for Christmas!"

Kaiba would have shot Joey if he had a gun right now. _Bang_! Just like that. But he had promised to behave and, unfortunately, couldn't even break the guy one finger, or two. Instead, he glared.

Serenity looked blankly at the nice black set of underwear, framed with red lace. No big deal to calculate why her brother was freaking she got it and directed her gaze at Kaiba.

"How could you?"

Seto almost choked, not able to form words. Since when did she have a problem with things like that?

"See, moneybags? Now, you'll get an earful." Joey smirked, satisfied that he had destroyed Kaiba's perverted plan of a surprise. "I knew my sister wouldn't wear something like this, you… pervert!"

"Yes, pervert!" Serenity nodded in agreement.

Like a fish on land Kaiba caught for breath, blinking with his eyes several times.

"Would you please leave the two of us alone?" Pleading Serenity turned to Joey and Mai, then at Mokuba. "Don't wait for us."

The younger Kaiba almost flinched at her words, wondering what she would do with his big brother. He certainly would get some punishment. But, as Mokuba had learnt in the past, punishment wasn't necessarily something bad. Shrugging he left.

"Of course." Mai nodded and pulled the still hatefully smirking Joey along until they were out of sight.

With crossed arms and narrowed eyes Serenity shifted her gaze to Kaiba.

"You've been a bad, _bad_ boy, Seto."

A glint appeared within his eyes. "Was I?"

"Yes, you were," she replied and grabbed him by his coat. "Your punishment will be to follow me to the dressing room. And bring these dirty little pieces of lingerie with you! I'll need to try it on, won't I?"

She tugged at his coat until he followed her to the cubicles.

"What kind of punishment is that, please?" He asked, smirking. After all he would be overjoyed to see her within the mentioned underwear.

"You'll see when you're going to be in the cubicle with me."

A grin spread on his face as he imagined her intention, muttering: "Who's the pervert here?"

-

The end.

-

**Please review! I hope you liked it.**


	8. Happy New Year

Theme: not specified.  
Words: 998 (damn, it's hard to stay beyond…)  
Note: not beta-ed.

-

**Happy New Year**

-

Serenity sat in one corner of the room and checked her cell phone for any messages for the umpteenth time this evening. She had sent Seto two messages during the last three hours. He should have answered them by now. But he hadn't. Biting her bottom lip Serenity pondered about whether to write him again or not.

It was New Year's Eve after all! She would have growled if she weren't in company. Because right now she was in Joey's apartment, in the middle of Japan—surrounded by his friends. And where was Seto? Somewhere across the ocean, in the middle of Europe. Not with her. Serenity kicked the table mentally.

After Christmas Seto had flown to Europe, making new contracts for the KC DuelDisks and planning Kaibaland2, that necessarily meant he was away for New Year's Eve. Kaiba Corporation's achievements depended on the product's release dates and these silly DuelDisks were overdue. She cursed them! It was their fault Seto couldn't be with his wife!

"Stupid DuelDisks," she muttered under her breath and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Did you say something?" Tristan turned around to raise his eyebrows at her.

"No," she grimly replied and looked away.

Sending a questioning glance to Joey, Tristan shrugged and turned back to his conversation with Téa. Joey instead chose this moment to join his sister onto the sofa.

"I bet Kaiba's already drunk wherever he is." Joey giggled, hoping he would cheer his sister up. But because of too much wine he had no clue that his comment was anything but funny.

She glared at Joey. "In Europe it's not even _near_ midnight yet."

"Well?" Confused the older sibling gazed at Serenity.

She rolled her eyes and hissed between gritted teeth: "Do you think he drinks in the afternoon?"

"Who knows?" Joey shrugged, trying to joke once again. It had finally dawned on him what she was talking about. "But he does know that it's only an hour till the New Year in Japan, doesn't he?"

Serenity shrugged, pretending not to care. "He's got work to do."

"Yeah, well, but he thinks of you when the New Year starts, I suppose?" Innocently Joey asked. He _did_ mean it good. All he wanted was his younger sister to smile.

Instead that hit a nerve! Hardly worse than Kaiba she glared at her brother! Yes, Seto Kaiba should know damn well when his wife entered the New Year! And Seto should call her or at least answer her messages if he wasn't even able to be with her! Yes, yes, _yes_!

"What are you implying with your stupid questions, Joey? Can't you just leave me alone?" She hissed and stood up, intending to help herself to her peace.

Dumbfounded Joey stared at her until Mai spoke up. "Leave her be, Joey. She's sad cause Kaiba can't be here."

"I'm not!" Serenity fumed at the blond-haired. "And don't talk as if I'm not in the room!"

Shocked, every head turned to look at her. Why was Serenity suddenly feeling like the bad guy here? Now even angry with herself for yelling, her head turned red before she vanished into the bathroom.

Serenity sighed, and then cursed Kaiba for what he's worth. If she wasn't pregnant she would at least be able to drink until emergency came and carried her away! But no, she couldn't even drink away the thoughts of Kaiba cause she was three months pregnant. And all because of? Kaiba! Why did she marry him again?

Another sigh escaped her. Yes, right, she loved him. A knock on the door interrupted her trail of thoughts.

"Serenity? There is someone who wants to see you," Joey's voice informed her and went off into distance.

Slowly she unlocked the room and pondered who would want to see her. Stiff like a stick she stopped in the middle of the undersized corridor of Joey's apartment, staring at the figure in front of her. "Seto!"

"That's it? I was hoping you'd be more pleased to see me," he replied with a rather blank face.

Serenity swallowed before a huge smile grew on her lips, then threw herself into Seto's arms! "Shit, I'm more than pleased!"

Pulling him down quickly, she didn't waste any time and kissed his mouth almost ferociously. Seto laughed uncharacteristically when she pulled away. "I should go away more often--."

"Don't even finish," Serenity narrowed her hazel eyes pouting.

Seto suddenly leapt her up and grinned. "Did you miss me?"

"Yes," she whispered and tightened the hold of her arms around his neck.

Suddenly the door banged open.

"Woohoo! Gimme an M, gimme a K, gimme a BAAA! Here he is, MOKUBA!"

Serenity started as the raven-haired youngster screamed loud enough for whole Domino to hear. Slowly Seto turned to glare at his brightly grinning brother who was standing at the entrance with spread out arms and another new hairdo, having bound up his long ebony hair to wild spikes.

"What?" Mokuba innocently shrugged, then joined the others in the living room. He gave a last backward glance across his shoulder and winked. "Carry on, lovebirds."

Seto turned back to his wife, sighing. "He had A-grades in school and now he can't even spell his name properly. He's not my brother."

"Dunno… but I like his hair today," she giggled.

"Kaibaaaaaaaaaaa! Serenityyyyyyyyy! Join us for the countdown!" They could hear Joey shout from the top of his lungs.

Taking her small hand in his, Seto led Serenity to join the party and together all of them counted down to zero. Serenity smiled at Seto whose eyes told her more than any smile could ever do.

"Happy new year, Seto!"

"Happy new year." He kissed his wife thoroughly.

Then another loud scream, a brutally hard slapping noise, Mokuba complaining and Rebecca freaking, pointing an accusing finger. "You bastard tongued me!"

Serenity smiled up at Seto. "No doubt, he _is_ your brother."

-

The end.

-

(Senseless. No start, no finish. Just words. I apologize.)


	9. A Bed Talk

Theme: none  
Words: 483  
Note: not beta-ed.

**-**

**A Bed Talk**

-

"Seto?"

"Hm."

"Are you asleep yet?"

"Hm."

There was silence for awhile.

"I want children."

Pause. Silence filled the air.

He opened one eye. "Now?"

"Not now." She sighed. "But in the future."

"When?"

"Soon." That almost sounded like a question to him.

"Are you sure? I mean, you know what I think about having children."

"I know but yes, I'm sure."

"Good, cause you must be. Raising children affords our fullest attention. That's if we want to do it appropriately and i I want /i to do that appropriately, not just half-heartedly."

She rolled her eyes in the darkness because she had heard that many times before already from her husband.

"Don't you think your standards are quite high sometimes?"

"No." He turned onto his left side, staring at his wife. "You know why I have these standards, Serenity."

She recalled the time she had gotten to know about her husband's childhood and turned on her right side, facing him. She knew why this was extremely serious to him. "I know, and you're right."

He could feel her smile even if he could not see it through the darkness.

"But honestly Seto, I think the time would be perfect to have children. I'm done for years with my study and I've got an excellent job. And if that's not enough to convince you, I must remind you that we're married for nearly four years now. You've promised to grow a family with me."

"You don't have to convince me. I know you'd be a wonderful mother." He grabbed for her hand and kissed her wrist. "I just want you to be sure."

"I am, believe me. Do you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I've got you by my side. You're gonna be a great daddy." She giggled.

"What makes you so sure? Just my high standards? I'm as inexperienced as you are in raising children. Mokuba doesn't count. I never raised him like he was my kid."

"But I know you and whatever you do, you do it right."

"I won't be here sometimes to help you. Even if I should in order to do it right as you say."

"That, I know too. Why do you have so many doubts in yourself?"

Silence as he thought about an answer he could not give.

She squeezed his hand. "What a child needs is attention, yes, but most of all love. You will love our kid, won't you?"

"Of course I will."

She smiled. "Then there won't be anything missing in its life."

He agreed in silence. "I still want to do it properly."

"I won't stop you."

"Good."

She snuggled closer and nuzzled her nose against his neck. "When will you start doing it properly?"

He nearly snorted in an attempt to laugh. "What about now?"

"Agreed."

Pulling her up Kaiba sealed their deal with a lingering lip-lock.

-

The end.


	10. Image is Everything

Words: 846  
Author's Note: Because I missed my fav pairing.



**Image is Everything**



The lowly sung tune caught by his ears stirred his attention as he strolled along the corridor in determined steps. He was checking the mail in one hand while the other clamped his briefcase casually. He didn't mean to stop on his way to the study but he turned nonetheless, entering the bedroom.

There, no one could be seen. But he didn't miss the humming sounds that were coming from out of the bathroom. Seto put down his briefcase and threw the mail as well as his jacket onto the fluffy covers of the double bed. A tiny smile tucked at one corner of his lips as he stepped closer the bathroom's door that wasn't closed properly. He pulled at his tie, losing the silky strap around his neck as he peered inside the other room.

There she sat in the bathtub, still humming a tune he didn't recognize. He carefully pushed to door further open and leant against the doorframe, soon a smug look upon his face. He wondered how one person could still look that cute just washing their feet. He nearly chuckled as she wriggled her small toes.

"Are you having fun there, Seto?"

"Quite."

"It's not nice to sneak on someone, especially when they're bathing," she teased, her voice holding a familiar giggle as she suddenly threw a sponge at him, which he caught easily.

"You should have locked the door," he spoke lazily and cocked his head to the side. "I could have been someone else."

Serenity laughed at this. "And who would be able to get inside this house _and_ have the desire to peer on me besides you, Seto?"

He shrugged and pushed himself off the doorframe. "I don't know. What if my brother would bring some friends and…one might get lost and find you here."

"Your brother only brings girls," she scoffed while he sat down at the edge of the bathtub.

"I've heard of girls who sneak upon other women," he retorted with a serious expression, even though he had a hard time not to grin at the idea. Instead he took the sponge and dived it into the water before he started to gently run it along Serenity's shoulder.

"What Mokuba tells you doesn't have to be necessarily true," she matched his serious expression but her eyes already laughed.

"Doesn't it?" He brushed along her collarbone to the other shoulder, squeezing the sponge. The droplets of water vanished into the bubbles of foam that had built around the woman and Seto almost emitted a disappointed sigh. He would have liked to see the drop further running down her skin.

"It doesn't." She smiled amused and pulled her long auburn hair across her shoulder to the front. "You're home early. Any special occasion?"

"No," he moved to wash her little smooth back. "Just some things I can do here better than at the company."

Giggling she raised her brows. "As like?"

Things he had saved at home in folders, files, computers and his mind. But he knew better than to ruin the moment of Serenity's flirty mood. "Like washing my wife's back. Duty, duty…"

"Aw, c'mon. You don't have to do it." She pouted and crossed her arms underneath her breasts, giving Seto more than just a clue of what was hidden by all these bubbles of foam.

"I know but the payback's worth it."

"Smart ass."

"You're sexy when you insult me." He leant down closer to her and lifted her chin with his hand.

"One-track minded bastard. How about that?" She grinned smugly.

"A good one but didn't I teach you better than just that?" He laid a hand upon her knee, slowly running down her thigh until his hand disappeared underneath the water.

His lips were so very close to hers and she grinned, mumbling: "Sex-driven jerk."

"Oh yes."

He could be in the mood playing games for a while but enough was enough. He covered her lips with his and kissed Serenity hungrily, her mouth immediately giving him all access he needed.

She moaned and pulled at his shoulders, wanting—no, needing him closer to her own body. She didn't consider his balance on the border of the bathtub and suddenly their both pairs of eyes shot open as Seto fell on top of her with a loud splashing noise. A big wave of water left the bathtub and covered now the tiles around it.

Dripping wet in his suit Seto looked pissed but then he smirked. Opportunities made thieves, right? Seto definitely had his naked wife underneath him and the suit was ruined anyway. A certain look crept upon his features. Serenity's eyes widened but she grinned before she simply grabbed for his collar and kissed him hard on his lips.

"You're a hypocrite, Seto."

"Why?"

"You make people think that you're a genius who works 24/7 to gain money to spend into Duel Monsters but in truth you're just a primitive male who's driven by sexual desire," she shrugged and added, "for me."

"Well, image is everything."



The end.


End file.
